


That’s My Kacchan

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, WonderDuo, bakudeku, bkdk - Freeform, dekubaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: It’s not like it was practical for Midoriya to like Bakugou, in fact many would say it’s the exact opposite. “He hates you, why try?” It’s not like they’d understand, so why tell them? Why tell them about the time he stood up for him when he was getting picked on? Sure it was years ago but thats no longer an excuse when Bakugou claims him as his.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Bakugou Katsuki
Kudos: 66





	That’s My Kacchan

**Author's Note:**

> It’s going to be a lot more visible pining then my last bkdk fic. I hope I don’t disappoint. Also there will be flashbacks; so I’ll be putting something to indicate the difference in events like [Flashback] and then [Flashback Over].

Bakugou Katsuki was loud, obnoxious, strong and smart. He’d always been that way. Midoriya acknowledged it more than anyone; though Bakugou had always taken it as an opportunity to say he was better than him. 

But he didn’t mind, because he’d prove that he was just as strong as him; if not stronger. 

“Are you daydreaming about him again?” 

“Hm? Is it that obvious Todoroki kun?” 

“Yeah kind of. Well that you were daydreaming at least.”

Todoroki sighed; looking over at the freckled boy, 

“Why do you like Bakugou of all people?” 

“Ah, I guess it’s just something from the past is all.”

The red and white haired boy nodded; his multicolored eyes locking on his green ones, 

“Well, I hope you don’t get hurt, Midoriya.” 

Standing up and walking away, Todoroki gave a look of pity; Midoriya used to the expression. 

Everyone always had given him that look; when they found out he was quirkless, when they found out he was grouped with Bakugou, when they realized he liked Bakugou. 

All the same look. 

“Midoriya, you and Bakugou go and get the equipment from the basement.”

The freckled boy nodded; standing up as he saw his blonde crush rushing past him, going to the door. 

“Ah Kacchan! Wait for me!” 

He eventually caught up; hearing the boy’s rough scoff, 

“Took you long enough.”

“You RAN away from me Kacchan!” 

“Not my fault you couldn’t catch up.”

Midoriya sighed; rolling his eyes so that Bakugou could see. 

“Don’t get sassy with me shitty nerd.”

The two walked towards the basement; Midoriya running into a big brunette boy that was with a dark haired one. 

“HEY BACK UP KID.”

“S-Sorry!”

The boys started to walk away but Bakugou turned around; his expression burning with anger, 

“OI. LEAVE MY NERD ALONE.”

“Or what? You going to be mad cause we were mean to your boyfriend?” 

“I’m going to blow your face off and wash this floor with your bloody face like a mop.”

His hands began to spark and the bullies ran; the blonde turning to check on Midoriya, 

“You okay Deku?” 

“Kacchan..”

[Flashback] 

“Kacchan wait after me!” 

“Catch the fuck up Deku!” 

The quirkless boy ran after the blonde; finally catching up. 

“I made it-“

The blonde was quiet; his eyes locked on a group of boys in front of them. One of them turning; noticing Bakugou, 

“Hey Bakugou!”

“Hey Terrisu.”

“Why are you all the way over there?” 

Getting closer; the boy named Terrisu noticed Midoriya,

“AYE ITS THE QUIRKLESS KID-“

“Oi. Leave him alone.”

“Aw come on can’t we have fun with him?” 

“I said, leave him alone.”

“You’re no fun Bakugou!” 

Terrisu shoved the green haired boy; Bakugou grabbing his wrist and flipping him over, slamming his body into the floor. 

“I said LEAVE HIM ALONE.”

The group of boys noticed the situation and ran away; Terrisu following after. 

Bakugou turned; his agitated expression turning soft, 

“You okay nerd?” 

“Kacchan!” 

The freckled boy held the blonde close to him; squeezing his eyes shut, 

“Thank you Kacchan!” 

“Tch, whatever..”

[Flashback End]

“Why are you staring at me Deku?” 

“You saved me..”

“Of course I fucking did, no one messes with my nerd but me.”

The freckled boy took a deep breath; his cheeks turning a faint pink, 

“Y-Your nerd?” 

Bakugou’s cheeks turned a light pink; his carmine eyes locking on Deku’s. 

“Yeah. MY nerd. You’ve been mine since we were young, you got a problem with it?” 

“No! Of course not Kacchan!” 

The blonde smirked; rolling his eyes, 

“Good.”

The two walked to the basement; grabbing the equipment and giving them back to Aizawa, 

“Ah the equipment got back in one piece, good job you two.”

Midoriya beamed; his eyes sparkling with pride. Bakugou scoffed; walking back to his seat. The green haired boy walked behind him; sitting in his own seat. 

[Timeskip] 

Everyone dispersed out of the room; Midoriya sliding his books into his bag. The classroom was empty within seconds; Bakugou standing over him. 

“Kacchan! Wait don’t push me-“

“You going to hurry up or not?” 

“Oh- you’re waiting for me?” 

“Tch don’t make a big deal about it.”

Midoriya quickly closed his bag; sitting up and accidentally having his hand brush against Bakugou’s.

“A-Ah! I’m sorry Kacch-“

Bakugou held his hand; scoffing quietly, 

“Just shut up.”

Midoriya looked at their hands; internally squealing as they walked out of the school. Going home; the blonde never let go of his hand. 

“Kacchan- are you going to let go-“

“Do you WANT me to let go?!” 

“Well no but-“

“Then shut up and let me hold your fucking hand.”

Midoriya nodded; his cheeks a bright pink as they stopped at his front door, 

“Thanks for walking me home Kaccha-“

The blonde’s lips pressed against his; the freckled boy gasping slightly, kissing back seconds later. Pulling apart; Midoriya panted softly, his eyes glazed over with love, 

“Kacchan-“

“Did you hate it?” 

“N-No-“

“Okay, bye-“

Midoriya held the blonde’s wrist; Bakugou turning around with a shocked yet annoyed look on his face, 

“The fuck are you-“

“What are we?” 

“Wh- What do you want us to be?” 

“I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Okay we’re boyfriends Deku.” 

The blonde turned back again; walking away. Midoriya placed his hands on his cheeks while falling to his front door steps. 

“What just happened?” 

He looked down the road where Bakugou had gone; smiling sweetly. 

“That’s my Kacchan.”

The End >3<  
(I just got the idea and wrote it in like 10 minutes, I’m sorry if it’s not the best.)


End file.
